My Safety Net
by BAU Intern
Summary: When Blake brings in a promising young student to add to the team, she and Reid butt heads from day one. But when they realize that their troubled pasts brings them both nightmares, they find comfort in the most unusual place.
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte shot up in her bed, a cold sweat. She looked around the room and even thought about pulling her gun out from her side table drawer. She shook her head and began to compose herself. It was just another dream. She looked at her clock. 4:52 a.m. She was going to get up soon anyway, and there was no possibility of going back to sleep.

She slid out of bed just as the D.C. sun began to glow through her stained glass window. She wasn't to thrilled about the move to her new apartment, but it was closer to her new job, there was a really good coffee shop next door, and she really loved that purple stained glass window. She walked over to the bathroom and took a nice long shower. She dried off and put her hair up in a messy bun. She threw on an old T-shirt and some jeans and ran down to the coffee shop.

She opened the door to the little cafe and the familiar smell of fresh coffee and pastries filled her nose. Everything in there reminded her of her fathers shop. She loved it here. It was the only place she felt at home. She picked up her coffee and muffin and sat down. she checked the time. 5:36. She had some time before she needed to go to work, she was going to enjoy herself and start the day right.

After a bit she got up to go back to her apartment with a new coffee in hand. Standing in the elevator she pulled out her phone to see if she had gotten any new emails. While scrolling through her phone, she saw the time. 6:27! She had to be there in an hour and a half! When the elevator door opened she sprinted to her apartment. As she pulled her keys out of her pocket, the door in between her and her own flew open and a man walked through. Charlotte tried to stop in time but she ended up crashing right into him, soaking them both in her iced coffee. "I am so sorry, i tried to stop, im just in a hurry!" She stood up and looked at the man, still on the ground clutching his head . The both of them were covered in papers and files and coffee.

The man began to stand up and Charlotte grabbed his arm and helped him up. She then proceeded to pick up all of his things that were strewn across the floor. She placed her hands on coffee soaked files and books, hastily gathering them up. Then she picked up what she thought was a wallet. It flopped open and she saw that it wasn't a wallet at all, but a badge. "Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI." She gave a small smile and looked right into the mans eyes. "FBI, well isn't that neat?"


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer looked the girl that had just bashed her head against his. He searched his brain for an image of her from the long list of people that came in and out of his apartment complex. He didn't recognize her at all. She handed him his things and he began to sort them out.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to crash into you. But if it makes you feel better i bonked my head pretty good too." The girl began to rub her temple and he could see the beginnings of a nasty bruise. This alone reminded him of his own throbbing head.

"So your in the FBI?" He gave her a confused look until she handed him his badge. "Yea, I'm a profiler for the BAU." "Whats the BAU?" She asked. It stands for behavioral analysis unit. We profile criminals to lower the amount of suspects in a given crime and minimize the search area to find him or her." The girls face lit up. "Wow! I've never heard of that before! Is it hard?" Spencer stood a little taller at this. "Why, yes. It takes years of study and training. Not to mention expertise and experience. Its a very difficult job to have but you are surrounded by extremely intelligent people. I'm actually on my way there now." The girl practically beamed at his response. He was not usually one to brag, but he was extremely proud of his job and the work it took to get there. "Thats amazing! I'm on my way to a new job too. I need change first though." Spencer looked down at his own clothing and realized that he should probably do the same.

"Well it was nice meeting you miss..." She took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Charlotte Connors. I'm your new neighbor. I cant tell you how glad i am to have a big tough FBI agent right next door. Especially if he's not afraid to use that thing." Spencer glanced down to his hip where his gun was proudly on display in his holster and returned Charlotte's smile. "Well you have a good first day of work." She released his grip and began walking to the door. "Thanks i will! And sorry again about the mess!" Spencer caught one last glimpse of his new neighbor as she flew through the door. He then turned around and walked back into his apparent and picked out a fresh set of clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

As he did every morning, spencer sat in the coffee shop next door to his

apartment building and got himself together before another day at the BAU. He liked to sit there and collect himself, a sort of mental brace for the horrors that lie ahead. He was a bit stressed for time, but he had a little bit before he needed to get on the train to work. He looked through the café windows, observing his city waking up for the day.

As he absentmindedly glanced towards his apartment complex, a striking brunette exited the building. He knew he recognized this girl... "Oh of course." It was the girl he had 'bumped' into this morning. He chuckled to himself at his pun and watched her heels click across the pavement.

"Interesting" Spencer said to himself. Her behavior is completely different. Before she was extremely meek, and cautious in her posture

and demeanor. But now she walked with a strong and confident stride. He shrugged and chalked it up to her outfit. No longer was she sporting a baggy T-shirt and jeans, bit now a smart business suit with dark tan slacks and a matching jacket. Under that a tucked in white button up blouse. Her brown hair fell off of her shoulders and ran to the small of her back.

Spencer thought back to her first outfit and decided that he liked that one better. She may have looked sloppy, but atleast she looked comfortable. He glanced at his watch and decided that he had better go now if he wanted to catch the train.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer berated himself for grabbing an extra coffee for the train. Now he had missed it and would be late for sure. He cursed the coffee, but then took a sip and reminded himself that it was worth it. As he stepped off of the train he began half walking half sprinting to work. As he walked he checked his watch. 8:02 he was now officially late. He began grumbling to himself as he walked through the metal detectors and displayed his badge to security.

As the elevator doors began to close, a ball of color flew through the doors. "Reid, didn't you hear me telling you to hold the door?" Reid snapped out of the daydream he was immersed in when he felt a light shove on his right shoulder. "Huh? Oh Garcia. Sorry I was distracted." She gave the doctor a large grin. "Thats ok. You can make it up to me by standing there and looking pretty." A small smile escaped the corner of his mouth as she continued. "I don't blame you for being distracted though. I cant get my mind off of this new guy either." "What guy?" Garcia sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh my darling dear, i know that you are completely against technology but you still need to check your phone every once and a while. Hotch emailed us last night saying that we would be meeting a new team member today."

Reid pulled out his phone to confirm what she had said. As he scrolled through his phone he couldn't help but correct Garcia. "Im not completely against technology, I just prefer paper." Garcia chuckled "whatever cave man. You just let me know when your ready to join us in the year 2014." The two shared a laugh as the elevator doors opened and they walked to the bullpen. What Reid saw next stopped him in his tracks. Standing in between Blake and Morgan was his new teammate. "Hey Mr. FBI."


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer shook the woman's hand for the second time that day. Blake began the introductions. "Reid, I would like you to meet Charlotte Conners. I think that the two of you will get along well. Shes only 26 and shes already on her fourth doctorate." Reid couldn't believe it. This was the girl that poured coffee on him, lied to him, and gave him a splitting headache. And now he was going to be working with her?

She gave him a smile and a little wink. Oh don't worry professor, you don't have to introduce us. We've already become acquainted." Morgan gave a quizzical look at Spencer. "You know her Reid?" He released his grip on her hand and placed it on the bump that was forming right above his hairline. "Yes, she lives next door to me. We ran into each other this morning. Charlotte giggled and looked at Morgan. He told me everything that was great about working at the BAU." Reid was starting to get annoyed. This girl had lied to him and purposely mislead him, and now they were going to be working together? He wasn't sure he liked that.

"Did you call Alex professor?" Garcia asked, her full attention on the new agent. "Yes, Professor Blake is my primary instructor." Alex put a hand on her shoulder. "Shes a marvelous student. She already has doctorates in Psychology, Anatomy and Criminology, and she is almost finished with her linguistics doctorate as well." "Hey Reid, looks like you've got some competition!" Morgan flashed a grin and gave them both a pat on the back.

"Wow thats an impressive shiner kid. Rossi walked over to the group to chat up the teams newest addition. Charlotte gently placed her hand on her bruise that now nearly reached the top of her eyebrow. "Oh yea I recieved this courtsey of the good doctor here. When he said that we ran into each other he was being literal." Morgan laughed. "Ah Reid you always did have a way with the ladies. Is that your new pickup line?" Spencer grimaced. "She was the one that ran into me! She spilled her coffee on me and my books!" "Aww come on sweetie, give her a break. Its her first day and accidents happen. You, my boy genius, should know that better than anyone." Garcia teased.

"You guys picking on Spence again?" JJ walked through the ever growing group of agents straight to Charlotte and the two shook hands. "Good to see you again. I hope your not as nervous as you were during the interview." "Good to see you too. I know it doesn't seem possible but im actually more nervous today than I was last week." A small nervous laugh escaped her. "Don't be. This is a great team and we are like a family here. Now, Hotch is in his office. He needs you to fill out some paperwork." "Ok great." She looked around the many offices in the room. "Which office is that?" JJ pointed to Hotch's office and gave her a smile. Charlotte picked up her bag and walked up towards her new boss.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlotte took a deep breath and walked towards the office. She paused. Another deep breath before her knuckles lightly tapped on the door. "Come in." a low voice replied. She gently opened the door, and stuck her head in, forcing a smile to drown her nerves. "I was told that there was paperwork calling my name?" A bright smile glittered across her face as she walked into the office.

"Agent Connors. Have you met the rest of the team yet?" He glanced up from his papers to look at his teams newest addition. a small shiver ran down her spine as his eyes met hers as she was reminded of the intimidation that was etched on her new commanders face. "Yes sir. Everyone seems wonderful." she flashed a toothy grin, refusing to show her becoming slightly unnerved, matching his steely gaze. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. Now, why don't you take a seat." She pulled out a chair across from him and sat. "There are just a few things that we need to review before you can be an official member of our team." Hotch handed her a thin packet. "Of course sir." She pulled out a pen from her purse and began filling out her paperwork.

"I have recieved your results from your marksman test. You made a near perfect score. Im impressed." He handed her a gun and holster and she quickly strapped it on. "Thank you sir. I'll be sure to stay sharp." "You also did outstanding on both your phisical and written tests. You also passed the psychological check with no issues." Connors placed the now finished file on her superiors desk. "Im glad to hear that, sir."

"I will show you to your desk in a moment. There is already plenty of work for you to get started on." "Yes sir. Im excited to get started." She began to stand up when Hotch interupted her. "Agent Connors, I know I dont have to remind you that you have very little experence in the field. I hope you know that having you work here is a risk to not ony my reputation but agent Blake's as well. Without her many recomendations you would not be here. I will be monotoring your work both on and off the field to determimne if you will work here permanatly. Have I made myself clear?"

She gave a small nod and looked him in his hard unchanging eyes. "I won't let you down sir." With that she stood and extended her hand. He grabed it firmly and shook it. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a badge. He placed it in her hand and the two walked to his door. As he opened it for her he gave her a slight smile. "Welcome to the team Doctor Connors."


	7. Chapter 7

**hey, this is BAU Intern, and I would like to apologize for the wait. ive been going through some personal problems but im back! I wont be able to post every day but i will bring you more chapters as soon as i have them! also, im a bog fan of constructive criticism. if you wanna let me know how im doing, please don't hesitate! i want your reading experience to be as great as possible! thank you for reading!**

Reid was thumbing through some files when Hotch and Connors walked up. He was still a bit irked at her, not only because she had mislead him, but already she had found a way to make him the joke of the group, again. He let out a small sigh and looked back down at his papers. Just then a strange thought crept into his mind. Even to new agents, he was still the joke, no matter how much longer he was there compared to them. Why did this have to be the same way? He knew that his team respected him, but being treated like a kid sometimes rubbed him the wrong way. He was a 30 year old man, not a 10 year old boy. He decided that there and then he would be considered an equal to her. Possibly even a superior. She was so young anyway, so why shouldn't the torch be passed down to her?

Connors, you will be working here across from Doctor Reid. Your workspace and computer have already been set up. Feel free to organize it how you would like but for now please begin on your work. She gave him a quick nod, and placed her things on the desk. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask anyone on the team." With that he turned and headed back to his office and shut the door.

She sat down and looked up at him with a smile. "Looks as though were going to be neighbors here too. He gave a small shrug and mumbled a small "I guess so." before writing down something in a manila file. "You talked a lot more this morning. Not much of a chit-chat by the water cooler guy huh?" His eyes flicked up at her for a moment but quickly lowered back to his desk. "I guess not." She mumbled more to herself than him as she booted up her computer.

After a while working in almost painful silence, she looked up again at the lanky man, with seriousness etched on his face. "Hey look, I'm sorry about earlier. I saw your badge and made the connection that we would be working together. I just thought I would pull your leg a bit before we properly met. Ya know, have some fun with ya before we met here." Spencer picked up on the slightest hint of an accent. Southern perhaps? He took a moment to calculate what he was going to say and then looked up at the girl. "We are members of the BAU. It isn't our job to be 'pulling each others leg' or 'have fun'. This is a serious business that we are in. We stop criminals from committing heinous acts against humanity and goofing around won't help anyone. He looked into her eyes with a strong, steely glare that he was surprised to see pointed right back at him. "Look, I know im young, but from what I've heard about you, you diddnt exactly start out in your 40's either. In fact you started out younger than me. So I was hoping that it wouldn't be as hard to become friends with you, and that we might actualy have something in common. I guess that this job has completly sucked all of the joy out of you and if that's the case then I plan on keeping the jokes going because I certanly dont wanna end up like you."

As soon as the words had left her mouth she desperatly wanted to take them back. She had meant what she said, but she can't believe that she would say it outloud to her new coworker on her first day. She hadn't been yelling at him but you couldn't tell that by the look on his face. She bit her tongue for fear that she would say anything else. She desperatly looked him up and down searching for something that could tell her what he was thinking. His eyes were still hard, but his jaw was looser than before. He still looked jaded but there was something about the look on his face. It was softer, but only slightly so. She willed him to speak, to yell at her or put her in her place, but there he sat, motionless. She could almost see the gears turning in his head, trying to decifer what she had said. He looked at her, in a slight bit of shock.

He watched as her face turned from one of anger and irritation to one of surprise and horror. He almost felt bad for her, realizing that she did not mean to say her thoughts out loud. He replayed the conversation in his head. It wasn't right of her to explode like that, but he was a bit harsher than he should have been. He was a bit harsher than who he was. He had already regretted the words that he had said, and even more so after what she had said in response. "Im so sorry Doctor. I don't know where that came from. Please forgive my outburst." He looked at her while she streightened herself with surprise. She had gone from cracking jokes to an angry outburst, and now she was acting professional and formal. Even her body language had changed. He gave her a kind look and decided to let the cards fall where they may.

"It's fine. I do rember what its like to be the new guy. Heck it still feels like am. and I'm not usualy in such a bad mood, I just had a rough start this morning. He gave her a small smile that she quickly returned. "I guess I brought this on myself then." She said. "I'll pay for the drycleaning if you need it." "Oh no im soaking my clothes in my sink. it should bring the stain right out." Her brows furrowed together for a moment. "But what about your tie?" "thats soaking too." Her smile dropped a bit. "I thought it was silk. Was it pollyester then?" He smiled at her, reliving a fond memory. "Yes its silk. My mother gave it to me for my birthday a few years ago." Her eyebrows raised at his words. "You do know that you're not suppost to soak silk right? It damages and water stains the fabric." His smile dropped. "Really?" She looked him up and down and gave a slight smile. "Yea, lost many a dress that way. Ya know, Professor Blake said you knew everything. I guess clothing care dosen't count?" He gave a small laugh and looked back at her. "It's not big on my list when buying a new book." She let him see a toothy grin for a moment. "I'll keep that in mind." And with that they retuned to their work, the silence no longer uncomfortable.


	8. Chapter 8

After Charlotte had finished up most of her paperwork for the day, she began to collect her things and make for the door. Before she could leave, she was stopped by Garcia. "And where do you think you're going?" She said placing her hands on her shoulders. "Well, I'm headed home. I still have some unpacking to do." She shifted a bit uncomfortably at the invasion of her space. "Oh no, you're coming with us! We need to see how well you can hold your liquor!" She said, removing her hands and putting her arm around her shoulder. "I don't know, I'm not a big drinker. Besides, is that really ok considering we have work tomorrow?" She slowly shrugged off the technical annalists grip, starting once again towards the door. "Oh don't worry, we'll go easy on you, this time!" Just then Morgan sauntered over and placed his arms across his chest. "Hey mama, you talked this one into a night on the town yet?" A big grin grew on his face as he talked. "Can't get her to budge. Maybe try layin' some of that Derick Morgan charm on her!" She felt her back press to the counter as the two cornered her. "Thanks for the offer, but clubs aren't really my thing. Have fun though."

Reid slung his messenger bag over his shoulder as he made towards the door. He picked up speed when he saw how Garcia and Morgan had Charlotte cornered by the coffee machine, looking at her like she was a shiny new toy. "Come on kid, everyone is going." He kept his head down as he breezed by the three avoiding the inevitable invitation that would come if they spotted him. "Really? Everybody?" Charlotte looked at the genius speeding out the door. "Even him?" Morgan and Garcia followed her eyes and landed on Reid. "Hey Pretty Ricky! You forget we were going out tonight?" He stopped dead in his tracks. Busted. He turned around and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, hey guys. You know I would love to go out to a loud bar, drink loads of alcohol and socialize with people who are only able to function at half their brain capacity, but ive got a new book I want to read." he gave a glance at Connors, silently cursing her for alerting his two teammates to his hasty escape "Aww come on Reid. You can always stay home and read a book. Come out and hang with us." Garcia started gently tugging at the strap of his messenger bag.

Charlotte gave a small smirk. "She's like a kid." She thought to herself. It was kinda funny watching him squirm. If he didn't want to go, why didn't he just say so and go home? She watched Morgan join in the prodding. "Come on Reid. don't you wanna treat our newest member to a good time tonight? Let's give her a proper initiation." She watched him glance over to her and clear his throat. "Oh, like my first day here? No offense Morgan but if its anything like that than you can count me out." What happened on his first day? "Whats wrong pretty boy? Slowing down in your old age?" Reid gave a half-smile and looked at him. "Hilarious." He then turned to walk away.

Charlotte gave a small smirk. "I'll go if he does." Reid felt Morgans strong hand on his shoulder, pulling him back to the group. He gave one last longing glance at the door and sighed. His fate was sealed.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlotte opened her eyes and slammed them shut as the bright morning sun shone directly through her purple window and across her face. She wiped the stale drool from her cheek and rubbed the crust from her eyes. "Oh my gooooooddddd..." She groaned as she forced herself to sit up and look around her apartment and collect her barrings. She rubbed her face hard and massaged her temple. She tried to recall the events of last night, but with no luck. Everything spun in her mind like a blur. She became queasy and shut her mind off to avoid loosing her meal from last night. Wait, did she eat anything? she couldn't remember... yes, wait... no.

Charlotte glanced at her watch and snapped to attention. Only two hours till work!? She forced herself to stand bracing herself on the firm arm of the couch. She rubbed her temples once more as she strained to recall the events of last night. "What in the hell happened?" She thought to herself. she was so embarrassed. Her first day in front of her new coworkers and she gets shit faced. How could she let herself do that? Did she really have that little self-control?

She stumbled over to the kitchen, feeling the soft carpet between her toes turn to cold linoleum on her bare feet. She poured herself a glass of water and began to make a pot of coffee. As the smell of the dark brew filled her nostrils she did perk up a bit. She began to collect her thoughts as she reminded herself of her morning routine. She checked her breath. "Oh god." She grimaced. She made her way to her bathroom to brush the taste of gin and vodka out of her mouth.

How could she not remember what had happened? 'For god's sake Lotti... you are not a child anymore. It's time to grow up and be an adult.' Her mothers familiar words echoed through her ringing ears. Her hand touched the cool bronze door knob and the events of last night came rushing back to her mind. "Moron!" She said, slamming her palm against her forehead. She opened the door and pulled back the worn pastel blue shower curtain. She looked into the smooth white tub and gently shook her head. "Wake up Dr Reid. Work is in two hours. I got coffee in the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer squinted up at the woman, trying to collect himself as a splitting headache tore into his skull. He tried to pull himself up but his dizziness overtook him and he rested his warm forehead on the cool ceramic of the tub. "Come on. I don't got all day to try and pull ya outa here. We got two hours till work and from the look of it you're gonna need both to clean yourself up." He noticed that her accent was much more pronounced this morning, be it from the alcohol, the hangover, or the irritation of finding her coworker in what he had assumed was her shower.

"Oh, because your camera ready at this point right?" He snapped, pressing his head harder into the tub, desperate to calm the pounding in his head. He wasnt wrong of course. Her clothes were disheveled and her normally straight and perfect hair was thrown up into tangles and knots. Her makeup was smeared and a hard frown was etched across her face. She had obviously just woken up as well.

"Well if you would just get out of my shower I could fix that. Now come on! Get up!" Spencer arched his back but immediately relaxed himself when a shooting pain traveled up from the bottom of his spine to his neck. He was getting too old to be sleeping in bathtubs. Not that he ever had before, but it wasnt something that he planned on trying again. "I just... give me a minute... ok?"

"I don't have a minute, and neither do you. Now get out of my apartment!" Reid closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself to stand when his body suddenly went stiff, all of his muscles contracting at once, a shudder racing down his spine. His eyes shot open as he was chilled to the bone. She had turned the shower on him!

He was shure that he had never moved that fast in his life, flying out of the shower, standing in the middle of the bathroom in his now soaked button up and sweater vest. He looked at Charlotte, adrenaline and shock mixing through him. "What was that for?" She rubbed her forehead, her own pain evident. "We need to get ready for work, and you were hogging the shower. Ive got some coffee going in the kitchen. Grab a cup of that if you want it and go back to your own apartment."

Reid entered his own apartment a few minutes later throwing his keys on the table with one hand and holding a crudely painted '#1 Aunty' mug in the other. He went into his room and began to undress. He looked in the mirror taking stock of his current state. He had disheveled dirty hair, dry sweat on his forehead and darker bags under his eyes than usual. As he took his shirt off he tried to identify the several stains that it displayed.

He took another glance at his face and saw a discoloration by his mouth. A bruise? what had Morgan and Garcia gotten him into last night? he gently placed a finger on his upper lip and pressed. "Well it doesn't hurt." He began to gently rub and saw that it came off on his finger. He observed the strange coloring and tried to make it out. "Lipstick?" What had happened last night? Morgan and Garcia were going to have a lot to answer for.


	11. Chapter 11

Charlotte glanced over at her coworker, standing next to her on the train. The two of them were cleaned up now, but they still looked awful. The noise of the train roaring through the tunnels under the city, added with the noise of a full car of chatting people, Charlotte felt her head begin to throb. She looked over at Reid, envious of his dark sunglasses, hiding his sensitive eyes from the florescent lights. As the car rocked back and forth, she looked around the cabin for somewhere to sit. Her stomach wasnt in the best of moods today. She saw one in the very back corner and began to make her way to sit down. Still very dizzy, and wearing her heels in a moving train, proved to be a challenge, but she was determined. She released her grip on the bright yellow pole and took a few steps towards the back of the car. As she passed the door, the train lurched to a halt, sending her flying backwards. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable connection of her to the hard ground. Instead she felt her head connect with a soft, firm surface. She then began to fall a bit more untill she reached the ground, still separated by this warm surface.

She opened her eyes and saw that she had landed square on someone elses chest. He had tried to catch her, evident by his arm around her waist. She scrambled to get up, tuning out the quiet chuckles coming from her fellow passengers. "I'm so sorry." She murmured to her would be savior. She looked down and saw that it was no other than Doctor Reid. Great, she crashed into him. Again. She reached out her hand to help him up. He grabbed it with one hand while clutching his head with another. Two men stood from their seats and offered it to her and Reid. She helped him into the seat and started messing with his head. "What are you doing?" He snapped, twisting his head out of her grip to bend over and pick up his glasses. "I'm checking to see how bad you hit your head." He sat back up and returned his sunglasses to shield his eyes. "I'm fine." He mumbled. He then rested his head on the plexiglass window behind him, shutting his eyes.

After a long few minutes if silence, she looked over to him, unmoving from his position. "Thanks for catching me, and im sorry I turned the shower on you this morning." She saw him crack one eye open through the lenses, and slowly turn his head towards her. "It's fine. Just, can you stop knocking me over?" She smiled a bit at that as he turned his head away and shut his eye again. "I can try, but I can't make any promises." she thought she heard a small chuckle come from him, but she wasnt sure. "Thanks for the coffee. It was really good." She paused for a moment, not sure what he was talking about, then she remembered that she had offered him coffee so he would get out of her tub.

"Oh, thanks. It's my dads special recipe." She said, smiling fondly at the memory. "Well, next time you see him, tell him he's got a new customer." Reid whispered, a wave of sleepiness rushed over him as an early morning nap beckoned. He shut his eyes and relaxed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi Spencer." Reid looked up from his book and smiled when he saw the woman standing in front of him. "Maeve, I thought you weren't coming." He scooted over on the park bench, allowing her to sit down. "And miss a chance to see you? I wouldn't dream of it." Reid smiled as he stuffed his book into his messenger bag. "What were you reading?" Maeve asked, glancing at the book that was lazily poking out from his bag. "The only thing I read when I see you." Ie said, feeling a little shy at the moment, but still stealing glances at her eyes. Spencer, how many times do I have to tell you? If you keep reading that book so much you're going to wear it out."

Reid played with his thumbs, staring at the ground between his feet. "I know, but I can't really help it. It's my favorite book. I mean its-" "Our book." Maeve said, cutting him off. "Yea... Our book." Reid said, now raising his head to view her kind, soft eyes with his overwhelmingly sad ones.

"How have you been Spencer?" She asked, reaching towards him and gently taking his hand. Reid looked at her soft hand holding his. He ran his thumb up and down the back of it, wishing he could never let go. "I've been doing better, but honestly not by much." He admitted, moving closer to her this time, not daring to let go of her hand for even a moment. "I'm back at work now, like I said last time. I'm eating every day, and my headaches are starting to come less often." He paused for a moment and looked at his shoes.

"I don't cry anymore." He looked at her and gave a small, comforting smile. "At all?" she asked, a tone of worry in her voice. "Maeve, im fine. Its better this way. Its a lot easier to work and read and sleep and do everything without breaking down every two seconds." He said, his cheeks flushing red with a mix of anger and embarrassment. He turned away from her, hiding his grimace from her beautiful, perfect eyes. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He turned his head to face hers, and saw her lovely comforting smile. He couldn't help but smile back at her, feeling his anger and frustration melt away.

"I miss you Maeve." he said. "I love you so much." she gave him a small smile and placed her free hand to his cheek. "I miss you too. I love you." he put his hand around her waist, allowing her to move in closer to him. She moved as close as she possibly could, and rested her head on his shoulder. He took in the smell of her hair. Vanilla. He closed his eyes and smiled, holding her close.

"How is work?" She asked. "Too many cases, but there always is." he said nonchalantly. "I don't really want to talk about work. Not here." He gently rested his head on top of hers, feeling her soft hair on his cheek. "How about your friends? how are they doing?" she asked, slowly nestling her head under his chin. "They are all good. Hotch and Rossi are doing a great job leading the team. Garcia and Morgan, well nothing changes with those two. Henry is growing up so fast. He just had his sixth birthday." Reid pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of him and Henry wearing party hats.

"Are you wearing face paint?" she asked, taking the phone for a better look. "Yea, Garcia insisted on face painting." He said, a small smirk growing in the corner of his lips. "Why is your face green? What are you suppose to be?" She asked.

He laughed and shared in holding the tiny screen. I'm a book-worm, see? There are my glasses, and my pocket protector, and my book." Maeve laughed and scrolled through the pictures. He loved her laugh. The sound reminded him of Christmas bells.

They scrolled through the photos, laughing and sharing stories. It's so peaceful. Reid thought to himself. He wanted to stay like this forever. A wave of sadness washed over him, his face beginning to darken. "Spencer? what's wrong?" She put down the phone and took his hands in hers. "I'm happy." He said. "Well isn't that a good thing?" She asked. "It is. It's the most wonderful thing in the world, and that's why im sad." His eyes met hers and saw the confusion in her face. "No matter how badly I want this to be real, it can't be. It's not. Your gone Maeve, and I know that without you, I can never be this happy again, and it kills me." She wrapped her arms around his and held him tight. "Then hold on to it. Hold on to this happiness and never let go." He held her tightly in his arms, squeezing her, silently begging to never let her go.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. He looked into hers, searching for an answer, some way to make it alright again. "I love you Maeve." She placed her hand on the back of his neck, gently pulling him closer. "I love you to Spencer." they leaned in, slowly, savoring the moment. Reid felt a shiver run down his spine, this was it. this was the moment he had waited so long for. their lips almost touching, he collected his courage and

**Authors Note**

**And what?! Hello dear readers, BAUIntern finally here with the 12th segment of My Safety Net. This was the hardest chapter I have had to write in quite a long time. I struggled with capturing Maeve's character, along with the connection between her and Reid. I really wanted to get this chapter right, because it will be a pivotal chapter later on, so id took me longer that I wanted, but I'm glad to finally share it with you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Doctor Reid. Doctor Reid! wake up!" Spencer woke to find a young brunette violently shaking him. When he opened his eyes, she stopped shaking him but now began to tug at his shirt sleeve. "What do you want?" He snarled, unhappy to be woken from his peaceful dream. "This is our stop!" She said, attempting to pull him up out of his seat. She was stronger than she looked, pulling him to his feet in two strong tugs of his wrist. Seeing the doors open, Spencer swiftly picked up his bag and followed Charlotte out of the crowded train car.

Charlotte dropped her bag at her desk and immediately made for the coffee machine. when she arrived, she was greeted by the smell of freshly brewing coffee. standing next to the machine and in between her and a much needed caffeine jolt, was agent Rossi. "Doctor Connors." He said, a warm smile on his face. "Good morning agent Rossi."

She stood straighter and walked with more confidence, trying to hide her excruciating headache and lack of balance. She made it to the counter and rested a hand on the cool counter to prop herself up. She forced a smile on her face as she looked on to her superior. He gave a small smirk and stifled a laugh. "Is something funny sir?" She asked. Se smiled and said, you know, on my first day, they wanted to take me to a night club. We were on a case at the time, but the day before we got back, I talked them into going to a cigar bar instead. "oh. that sounds kinda nice." She said, letting the memory of the scent of fresh tobacco spin in her mind. "Do you smoke?" Rossi asked. "No, but my dad did. He smoked a pipe all day long." He watched the nostalgia grow on her face and smiled. "Sounds like my kind of guy." He said.

Reid came over to the coffee pot now, still donning his sunglasses and poured himself a coffee. He stood next to Charlotte and began to drink with barely a hello. Rossi looked between the two agents and laughed. "Bonnie and Clyde got you too huh Reid?" He slowly nodded, not daring to remove the mug from his lips. Rossi gave him a firm pat on the back and walked away chuckling to himself.

Charlotte raised her own mug to her lips and took a small sip. she grimaced and turned her face away. "What?" Reid said, her extreme reaction pulling him back into his speech. "It's not very good coffee." She replied, beginning to add sugar and creamer to the brew. Reid frowned. "Whats wrong with this coffee?" He said. "It's just really bitter." she retorted, picking up on the bite behind his question. She could see his eyes roll behind his sunglasses. "Well it is!" She snapped at him.

"We work for the FBI. We have a lot of long nights doing paperwork and writing reports. And when we go on cases we barely sleep at all. It doesn't matter how the coffee tastes what matters is how good it is at keeping you awake. But don't worry. If you want better tasting coffee, I'll be sure to run down to the store and pick some up for you" He said in a sarcastic and bitter tone.

She glared at him now, angered by his snarky comment. "For your information, you can have the best of both worlds. Coffee that can kick your ass to the ground, believe it or not, can actually taste like something better than stale coffee grounds and sewage!" Reid rolled his eyes and shook his head. "The Bureau doesn't have the money to buy fancy coffee for your delicate palette." She glared at him and took a large swig of her coffee, challenging him to respond. "I know how to make a cheaper, better tasting coffee that can still keep you up for days." He scoffed and took a sip of his own drink. "With your vast knowledge of coffee and coffee brewing techniques?" She took a large step closer to him, causing her to be right in his face. "Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

Reid could feel his skin getting hot and tightened his grip on his mug. Who was this girl that just showed up and thought she knew everything? she's just a kid! She shouldn't even be here. He had earned his way into the BAU. She simply impressed a teacher. An expert at coffee? Who did she think she was? She can't just make something up to try and prove her point. He was a FBI profiler not some gullible child.

Reid opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by JJ. "Am I interrupting something?" she said with a tiny smirk. Reid saw how close he was to her face and felt his cheeks flush pink. Connors reaction was the same and they both took a big step back.

"Not at all agent Jareau. Do you need something from us?" There it was again. She blows up then snaps right back into professional mode.

"Yea. Reid, Rossi and Hotch looked over your Rapid City case. There's defiantly a connection. Conference Room in 10." JJ hurriedly walked off to prepare. Reid walked over to his desk and checked to make sure his research was all together.

Connors went to her desk and sat for a moment, watching him go through his notes. He glanced up at her for a moment but returned to checking his things. She hadn't stopped staring at this point and he could feel his nerves beginning to prick again. He let out a small sigh. "What?" He looked up and saw her sitting rigidly in her seat and her eyes were wide. "What?" He asked again.

"What's the case?" She asked a bit hesitantly, her voice quieter than usual. "You'll find out in 10 minutes." He murmured to himself more than her. "But JJ said that it was your case. are you leading it?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I saw some connections in some local papers that I think the local police might have missed." He said. "You read local papers from South Dakota?" She asked inquisitively. "So?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and decided it was best to say nothing and began to prepare for the briefing herself by gathering up notebooks and a few pens to take notes. She took a quick moment to brace herself. she had worked with cadavers before but never a real murdered body. She knew there wouldn't be a cold corpse on the conference table, but she would see pictures. She had seen pictures of dead bodies before, even mutilated violated bodies, But it was always just pictures from a lecture. This would be different. This would be real.

She clasped her hands together and gave a quiet prayer. For her, for the victim she would soon see, and for her to do well. She wasn't a big believer in a higher purpose like God, but still she prayed, just in case. She felt a firm tap on her shoulder, interrupting her thoughts. She opened her eyes and looked up to see her coworker scowling at her. "Lets go." He said and walked towards the conference room overlooking the sea of desks surrounding her. She pressed two fingers to the simple gold locket held around her neck by a fine chain. "Wish me luck guys." She whispered and followed Reid up the stairs.


End file.
